My fate: In your hands
by TheMadNovelist
Summary: Ever wondered how exactly Yami felt the night before the 'rite of the duel? WARNING: dont read if you havent seen the end of the anime, or read the final manga this fic contains spoilers! If you dont mind then ENJOY!


My fate: In your hands

**My fate: In your hands.**

I look through my deck one last time, checking for any flaws, any possible weakness. In front of me on the table sits the golden box which once held the pieces of the puzzle which houses my soul, my very essence which ties me to this world. But it also binds me to you, my aibou, and also my friend. As I slept peacefully within my soul room I still heard Marik's explanation of the rite of the duel, and I feel it's rather fitting that we should be traveling to the temple of the underground in a ship. Part of me wonders if the sand storm which closed the airport is a way of long since dead loyal servant and most trusted friend welcoming me home. Perhaps it's a portent of things to come? Time will tell it always does. I glance up from my cards a second time and my gaze lands again on the ornate golden box adorned with the Wadjet eye which adorns all the millennium items, my father's legacy. For 3,000 years my soul waited in darkness, in limbo until the day a traveler dared to enter my tomb and made his way past all the traps and tests only to be double crossed by his guides. That day I felt a stirring in my soul and I felt as if he was the man I had waited for so long in the empty prison of my own making. I pulled him back from the precipice, saving his life and allowed him to claim the shattered puzzle.

It's a story I know your grandfather has already told you, before you set off on this journey with me. Perhaps the last journey we will ever take together, as much as it pains me to admit it to myself. I'm torn in two my dear aibou, I don't want to lose you or the friends I've made by being a part of your life. However I know I don't truly belong here, this is your time not mine but would you be alright without me here to guide you? Of course I have faith in you and I'd like to believe you would be. You've grown so much in the few short years we've spent as one. Two souls sharing the same body, for so long I've been simply known as the other you. For longer still I didn't even have name, or any semblance of an identity. For centuries I wandered the dark and lonely corridors of my soul room within the puzzle, always searching but never finding any answers.

You can't imagine how it feels after so long to finally know who you are! My past isn't the happiest one I'll admit, but it's mine and that's what matters. That and the fact I can actually remember my family and old friends. In a lot of ways we have similar friends, Jou's loyalty to you reminds me more and more recently of my good friend Mahaado. Although you all know him better, as the Dark Magician one of my most loyal servants in the game of Duel Monsters. He's helped us to win many duels and defeat many foes.

Through the porthole window of my… not mine it's our room, I can see the first rays of sunlight starting to light up the sky. The duel approaches as the seconds tick by and the minutes count down. Feeling surprisingly unsure of myself I place my new deck which I've spent so many hours painstakingly building especially for this match into my holster and get up from my seat to take a walk on the deck. After all this may very well be my last sunrise in the world of the living, my last sunrise as your aibou.

The golden gleam of the sand as the first rays of sunlight touches it brings a smile to my face, and for the first time I feel like I am truly home. This is Egypt, my country, my kingdom many centuries ago. My only regret is that I don't have more time to share it with you, even if I did would it be enough? Or would it still be too short? I suppose it's a bit late to be thinking about such things as I lean against the railing and enjoy the feeling of the wind on my face and the scent of the air. Yes this is truly my home, the pyramids may no longer have the majestic beauty they once had, the buildings are completely different but there is no mistaking it.

As the sun climbs the sky in the east I find I can not help myself from thinking back to what Marik said yesterday. My soul can't find peace in the afterlife until I've lay down my sword, my deck. We both know my duelist pride would never allow me to just forfeit and walk away from you and everyone else who have become so dear to me. My second family… am I ready to leave you all behind? Am I ready to lay down my sword and finally allow myself to rest in peace in the land of my forefathers? In all honesty I do not know how to answer my own questions.

Do you remember how I was when I first came into your life Yugi? All I ever seemed to do was challenge people who where a threat to you to shadow games, and when they lost I would subject them to often harsh penalty games. It's hardly a surprise that you chose to call me Yami, but after our bond started to grow and you learnt to trust me you started to refer to me as the other you. I was proud to be known as the other Yugi, but I'm happy to finally have regained my true name after searching for so long. I'd like to think I taught you how to be stronger, but if truth be told you taught me a lot as well. In particular restraint, mercy and kindness all three are things I grew to greatly admire in you. Back at duelist kingdom if you hadn't of stopped me from attacking I might very well of inadvertently ended up killing Kaiba. However you became aware of my existence, you wrenched control of you body back from me and forfeited the match. At the time I couldn't understand why you would do such a thing, the game has changed so much since my time. Most of the time it's a game played for fun and enjoyment, for me dueling was a skill I had to learn and to master. For not doing so could have been potentially fatal if I were to lose a shadow game, but I don't need to explain the dangers of those games to you do I?

With a wry smile I gently run my fingers over the sides of the inverted gold pyramid, remembering the first time you were dragged into a shadow game by Pegasus. You fought and struggled so bravely to hold on but it was too much for you. Then at battle city I remember how brave you were during my shadow game with Marik's dark alter ego. Of your bravery and willingness to sacrifice yourself for me then and again when I was nearly taken by the seal of orichalcos, you pushed me to the side and allowed yourself to be taken in my place. As well as your willingness to help me regain my memories, and my true name. Helping to slowly complete the puzzle of who I am, and now it's finished. We stand at the beginning of a new journey, one I'm glad to be taking with you.

Looking up at the sky I can see it's morning, it's almost time to face my destiny. First I need to retrieve our decks from our room, yours still hidden in the golden box so reminiscent of the sarcophagus which holds my original body. My own in the holster I fasten around my waist, I hope your ready for this Yugi. I will not go down easily; my duelist pride won't allow such a thing. For I need to know you're ready to go on living without me. Everything hangs on the outcome of this duel, if I win which I am confident I shall. Then I shall stay with you, hopefully I'll have my own body. Wouldn't that be wonderful aibou? To be able to duel without such high stakes as the fate of my soul on the line?

However if you intend to defeat me your going to have to put aside your feelings, face me head on as you would any other opponent. Strip me of my sword, and send me back to where I belong.

Your friends are all waiting for me as I disembark from the ship, and we make our way to the temple. I hope your ready my closest and dearest friend, because my fate is quite literally in your hands.

**A/n: well what do you know? A third one-shot! This time it's Yami, I should make a series! Next up will most likely be Yugi's feelings on having to duel Yami/Atem.  
Watch this space!  
Thx for reading!  
As always feedback is greatly appreciated!**

TheMadNovelist.


End file.
